callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Richtofen Grand Scheme
Richtofen Grand Scheme (pol. Wielki plan Richtofena) – Easter Egg występujący w Call of Duty: Black Ops na mapie Moon w trybie Zombie. Za jego ukończenie dostaje się osiągnięcie Mrożąco nudna impreza (za ukończenie pierwszej części Easter Egga) i osiągnięcie Teoria Wielkiego Wybuchu (za ukończenie drugiej części Easter Egga) i wszystkich osiem atutów dla każdego gracza. Wymagania Do ukończenia pierwszej części Easter Egga wymaga się: *co najmniej jeden gracz w rozgrywce; *zdobycie hakera; *zdobycie Wave Guna. Z kolei do ukończenia drugiej części Easter Egga wymaga się ponadto: *co najmniej dwóch graczy w rozgrywce; *ukończenia Easter Egga Original Characters Trapped przez co najmniej jednego gracza; *ukończenia Easter Egga Eclipse przez co najmniej jednego gracza; *zdobycie urządzenia Gerscha; *zdobycie QED. Krok 1 Po włączeniu zasilania, po stronie Olympii przed tunelem 6 stoją cztery komputerowe terminale ustawione blisko urwiska. Każdy komputer reprezentuje kolor (w kolejności od lewej): czerwony, zielony, niebieski i żółty. Komputery najpierw pokazują sekwencję startową, w której prezentowane są poszczególne kolory, każdy dla danego komputera. Po zakończeniu tej sekwencji na wszystkich ekranach pojawi się ten sam kolor. Zadaniem gracza jest zapamiętanie go i dokonanie interakcji z komputerem odpowiadającym za ten kolor. Po dokonaniu tego przyjdzie zapamiętać nie tylko poprzedni kolor, ale także dodatkowy. Gracz musi użyć terminali w kolejności zapamiętanych kolorów. Po podaniu kolorów, należy zapamiętać te i jeszcze jeden. Krok kończy się po zapamiętaniu i wprowadzeniu 6 kolorów. Komputery zaświecą się na zielono i zgasną, a gracz usłyszy odpowiedni komunikat. Jeżeli jednak w trakcie wprowadzania kolorów, zostanie popełniony błąd lub będzie się zwlekało, komputery zaświecą się na czerwono i cały krok należy powtórzyć. Krok 2 Należy przejść na drugie piętro laboratorium. Na ścianie, przy schodach prowadzących na trzecie piętro, są umieszczone 4 przyciski. Dowolny z nich należy zhakować, płacąc 500 punktów. W ciągu 60 sekund gracz musi przeszukać wszystkie trzy piętra laboratorium i zhakować cztery panele z zielonymi światłami. Łącznie 7 paneli jest rozmieszczonych między piętrami, dwa na pierwszym, dwa na drugim, i trzy na trzecim. W przypadku niepowodzenia, krok trzeba powtórzyć. Gdy gracz pomyślnie zhakuje panele, należy wrócić do ściany i jak najszybciej aktywować wszystkie przyciski, które powinny zacząć równocześnie migać. Krok 3 Teraz trzeba pozwolić, by koparka Pi przecięła tunel 6. Po wszystkim należy wyłączyć koparkę używając hakera na terminalu w pomieszczeniu startowym. Następnie przy jednym z wyjść z tunelu 6, pod M16 będzie leżała kula (Vril Sphere), która po uderzeniu nożem zacznie odbijać się od ścian. Zatrzyma się na drugim końcu tunelu 6. Należy ponownie uderzyć nożem w kulę, żeby poleciała i zatrzymała się obok MPLa. Po kolejnym uderzeniu wyleci na zewnątrz i zatrzyma się na antenie znajdującej się na Griffin Station. Należy teraz strzelić złożonym Wave Gunem w antenę. Kula poleci w stronę tunelu 11. Zatrzyma się najpierw na jednej ze ścian i po uderzeniu w nią nożem utknie w rogu, pod sufitem. Wystarczy rzucić granatem lub strzelić z Ray Guna by wyciągnąć ją stamtąd. Można też strzelić zwykłą bronią, ale trzeba dobrze wycelować. Kula zatrzyma się jeszcze przy beczkach. Ostatnie uderzenie nożem i poleci do pomieszczenia z prądem, gdzie wyląduje w podstawie MPD. Wmplayer 2013-06-29 18-27-01-37.jpg|Antena na której zatrzymuje się Vril Sphere wmplayer 2013-06-29 18-29-43-55.jpg|Miejsce, w które należy rzucić granat lub strzelić z Ray Guna Krok 4 Po wykonaniu poprzedniego kroku, w jednym z rogów MPD pojawi się zbiornik. Należy go napełnić duszami, poprzez zabijanie zombie w pobliżu. Gdy zbiornik zostanie napełniony, wystarczy użyć przełącznika, który wygląda, jak włącznik zasilania, znajdującego się na ścianie obok MPD. MPD otworzy się, a gracze ujrzą Samanthę Maxis. W nagrodę za ukończenie pierwszej części Easter Egga, każdy odblokuje osiągnięcie Mrożąco nudna impreza i dostanie Machinę śmierci na 90 sekund. Krok 5 Uwaga: Kroki 5-7 można wykonać w dowolnym momencie Easter Egga. Gracze muszą wrócić na ziemię. Za barierką po prawej stronie od teleportera można dostrzec półkę, na której znajdują się dwie sześciokątne płytki. Należy rzucić granatem w ich stronę, a gdy spadną rzucić urządzeniem Gerscha, by je teleportować. Jeśli wszystko zostanie wykonane prawidłowo, płytki będą leżały na teleporterze na Księżyc. wmplayer 2013-06-29 18-31-10-47.jpg|Półka z płytkami Krok 6 Gracz muszą wrócić na Księżyc i rzucić QEDem w płytki z poprzedniego kroku leżące na ziemi. Zostaną one zamontowane w urządzeniu stojącym obok komputera, w jednym z rogów pomieszczenia. Krok 7 Należy rozejrzeć się po mapie w poszukiwaniu kabla. Zazwyczaj znajduje się on w laboratoriach. Może leżeć na podłodze, opierać się o ścianie czy skrzynkę lub też leżeć pod stołem, na którym można znaleźć Hakera. Rzadko można go znaleźć w pomieszczeniu startowym, na zewnątrz na skrzyniach lub w pobliżu teleportera. Po podniesieniu kabla, gracz musi wrócić do pomieszczenia startowego i zlokalizować wspomniany w poprzednim kroku komputer. Następnie wystarczy umieścić kabel pomiędzy urządzeniem a komputerem. wmplayer 2013-06-29 18-32-16-17.jpg|Kabel pod stołem Krok 8 Gracz sterujący Richtofenem musi umieścić Vril Generator pomiędzy dwie płytki na urządzeniu obok komputera. Jeżeli nie może, oznacza to, że jeden z graczy nie wykonał któregoś z Easter Eggów wymienionych w wymaganiach. Jeżeli jednak komputer zaświeci się na czerwono, a Vril Generator pojawi się, ten sam gracz musi przez pewien czas trzymać przycisk użycia na komputerze. Jeśli słyszy dźwięki pisania na klawiaturze, wykonuje wszystko prawidłowo. Z czasem kolor na komputerze zmieni się na zielony, później na czerwony i znowu na zielony. Gdy Vril Generator zacznie się świecić Richtofen może go zabrać. wmplayer 2013-06-29 18-34-13-28.jpg|Komputer z kablem i Vril Generatorem wmplayer 2013-06-29 18-35-17-80.jpg|Świecący Vril Generator Krok 9 Gracze muszą wrócić do otwartego MPD. Gdy Richtofen znajdzie się w pobliżu pojawią się 4 zbiorniki w każdym rogu urządzenia. Należy wszystkie napełnić duszami tak jak w kroku 4. Następnie należy włożyć Vril Generator we wskazane miejsce u podstawy MPD. Nastąpi zamiana dusz Samanthy i Richtofena. Gracz grający przedtem Richtofenem dostanie 8 atutów, których nie straci do końca rozgrywki. Krok 10 Jeden z graczy powinien rzucić QEDem przy podstawie MPD, aby usunąć z niej Vril Sphere. Krok 11 Należy wrócić do terminali przy Olympii i trzykrotnie powtórzyć krok 1. Tym razem jest nieco trudniej, gdyż gracz musi zapamiętać więcej kolorów. Krok 12 Ostatnim krokiem jest rzucenie urządzeniem Gerscha obok Vril Sphere, leżącego przy terminalach. Rozpocznie się odliczanie i trzy rakiety polecą w stronę Ziemi, po czym wysadzą ją. Trwa to ok. 30 sekund. W momencie uderzenia rakiet w Ziemię pozostali gracze otrzymują 8 atutów, których nie stracą do końca rozgrywki, a także odblokowują osiągnięcie Teoria Wielkiego Wybuchu. wmplayer 2013-06-29 18-38-20-78.jpg|Ziemia przed wybuchem wmplayer 2013-06-29 18-39-14-49.jpg|Ziemia w momencie trafienia wmplayer 2013-06-29 18-39-29-74.jpg|Ziemia w trakcie wybuchu wmplayer 2013-06-29 18-45-50-55.jpg|Ziemia po wybuchu Osiągnięcia i trofea Ciekawostki *Po ukończeniu Easter Egga Demonicznym głosem zostaje Richtofen. *Po zamianie dusz Samanthy i Richtofena oczy zombie stają się niebieskie oraz zmienia się melodia Fire Sale. Kategoria:Easter eggi w trybie zombie (Treyarch)